Love is but a step through that door
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Just my thoughts on Roxas and Neku as friends and noises when they have a emo session and realize they don't want to just be friends anymore. MMMM I for one like these two together very much :3


**Author's Note**

Ummm just something I wrote a long time ago, that I want to pop on here. It's with Neku from twewy and Roxas from kh. They are noises and really the idea came to me in a dream (I know so corny.) but I hope you like it. Bai Bai chu chu.

-LINE-

"Nnguh…."

The gentle breeze from the window whisked at Neku's nose; days like this just don't get any easier.

Not every day was the beginning of a new school year though….

"Ahhhhhh damn emo ergs'. I need Roxas." he chuckled, disregarding his outfit….for the academy.

The academy in question had been built many years ago; that if researched, the date would always change. It was built in mind of the students, special needs.

Now that the mixing of noises were happening the powers of the offspring were so uncontrollable that they could, with a flick of there wrist kill somebody. And a future killer could potentially be Neku. The name of this place is Wonderful Kingdom Academy.

Tails swooshing to the beat on his headphones, Neku grabbed his backpack. Dr. Vexen would kill him if he knew that instead of doing the homework assignment he was….ahhhh right secrets best kept secret.

"Later mom, later dad." he mumbled through the apple he chewed.

"Have a good day son~" his mom sang, washing dishes.

"Yeah have a nice day Neku, don't get killed." his dad said staring at the paper.

Neku laughed, "And leave you sonless never."

"Either way we love you." his dad said back finally looking at him over the paper.

If the idea was even more alarming noise never age after they are done growing; the only thing that could change this is if they are killed by maybe a sharp object or decided it was there time. Neku's father looked like he was only 20, easily pulling off as being an older brother of Neku. Same set of amazing blue eyes, crazy orange hair, but minus the number of tails.

Neku had nine, and his dad three. Musing also his mom had three tails, so how could two Ambiefoxes make a Progfox?

*Ughhh best not to fry my brain today.* Neku thought muscling his book bag on and out the door.

Neku hopped on his skateboard, heading towards Roxas' place. Not boasting at having the best skills on a skateboard, although he could at least get on one with out wiping out from point A to B.

His friend….well his ex-friend Beat and Rhyme had the craziest skills ever in history!

*They make a great couple…no no I mean team.* He argued to himself, the connection between them two screamed boyfriend and girlfriend all over; they just couldn't buck up the courage to ask either one of them out.

Many times in the past he tried to get them to notice the other, all those times wasted.

Clutching his head Neku tried to get the emo thoughts away.

Laughing bitterly, he whispered "It's no use, I guess me and Roxy get to have some fun before and after school now." Shedding his skateboard in the garage, Neku went inside Roxas' house.

Never having been a stranger to this place ever since before pre-school, Neku knew every nook and cranny.

….And where the secret spots were too.

Not just of the house, but of the boy. The ticklish spots of the Emo Corehog were very fun to play with like whenever the time was needed. For example, last week deciding who got the last banana….ahhh good times, good times.

(Roxas, I'm downstairs, meet me with the stuff, mkay?)

(Okay Neku be down in a few.)

(Oh my is Roxy excited?)

(Only for you babe~)

Using his mind he expanded it till he saw that nobody but them two were home. Perfect.

"Hey Neku what's up." Came a voice from the stairwell. A voice that sounded like sweet honey and carmel.

(Mmmm so sweet….)

Roxas laughed." Neku you naughty boy I can hear you."

"Maybe I wanted you to hear."

"Wow, you're a riot Neku." Roxas giggled, setting down the razor blades.

Dropping his head down, letting his hair fall into his eyes Neku whispered, "Hey Roxas…"

"Yeah Neku?"

"I was just thinking something, you being my best friend and all, who's you girlfriend?"

Laughing loudly Roxas remarked, "I don't have one silly, I don't like these things called breast or the female body really."

Blinking sharply, Neku cocked his eye at Roxas." You don't like chicks?"

"Nope." he replied popping his p.

"Then who do you like?"

Laughing demissly, Roxas breathed out, "Oh nobody, just this one dude who I've known forever it seems."

"I bet I can guess who."

Laying on a smirk, Roxas said," Maybe but I don't think I have any chance with him."

While speaking Neku had slowly gotten closer and closer, now they were just a breath away.

"And what if you did? I bet he likes you too." Neku scarcely touched Roxas' cheek.

"R-rright." Roxas jerked away from Neku, shivering.

Frowning Neku sighed, grabbing a razor blade. "Well let's have some fun shall we?"

"Yeah. Sit behind me back to back."

"Don't we always."

"Yep, just keep your perverted tails away from me-"

"Ahhh Roxy, it's not my fault that my tails like wrapping around you. It helps the feeling anyway."

"I know, ready?"

"Yeah," Neku whispered, laying the razor blade against his wrist.

"Have fun Neku~" Roxas muttered, channeling his emo power between them. Both of them cutting their wrist.

The feel of the rush, pure power roaming around made Neku giddy.

*I wonder how Roxas is feeling* He thought looking to Roxas.

Seeing Roxas though the power filled eyes, made Neku hungry. His mouth was in a perfect o, his eyes shut.

*One peck shouldn't hurt* Neku reasoned, dipping to Roxas' lips. The surprise being when Roxas attacked his lips instead, as he barely made contact.

(Roxas…..)

(Mmmmm adding kissing to this really makes such a rush.)

"It sure does." Neku gasped, before Roxas pushed him down. The razor blades forgotten, and the slowly dripping wrist.

Intertwining their hands together the Prog, and Emo had their tongues dance together. The clock above them chimmed, it was 8, 10 minutes before school started.

"Hey Roxas." Neku whimpered, having his bottom lip nipped.

"Hmmmmm"

"We need to go to school now, or it'll be too late."

"School sucks, let's just stay here all day." Roxas moaned licking his lips.

"No, we have to, if we aren't there the first day, we will be tortured the rest of the year."

Sighing loudly Roxas got up, "Fine, fine. But this doesn't mean we're done….boyfriend." He smirked.

Looking bemused, "Boyfriend, I was never asked."

"Nope, but just as soon as you confessed to liking me too, it all fell into place." Roxas laughed, cleaning up the mess.

Rubbing his neck, "I guess so, but still, Roxas do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course silly, gosh I mean finally."

"Yeah I guess so. I love you." Neku whispered the last part. Taking Roxas' hand they both made it to school just before the final bell rang. Sealing them inside the school til the end of the day.

-LINE-

Pretty wasn't it? Well that's it, unless there really needs to be some more, but I know there won't be any hmmm?

Nighty night then beautifuls~


End file.
